


Kurt's Moustache

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

The light from the bathroom is an indication that Kurt is up and starts doing his morning ritual before work. He usually wakes before Diane so he can prepare for their breakfast. A small habit he developed after their marriage. He likes cooking for her. He likes to prepare her food knowing she would always end up ordering from the restaurant which he finds unhealthy.

After he has put his clothes on, he proceeded to the kitchen and made their coffee and some pancakes. He also prepared some pasta and salad for her and himself to take to the office.

Few minutes later, he went back to their bedroom to wake Diane. To his surprise, she found her already awake and is busy on her laptop, checking her emails.

When she finally looked at him, her jaw dropped trying to contemplate on what she's seeing.

"Kurt! What the hell? What did you do with your face? Where's your moustache?"

"I shaved it. I didn't want to but I had no other choice because I was instructed by my superior. We'll have a training starting today and he wants us all to have a clean face."

"What does that training have to do with your moustache? I mean, would it matter?"

"I don't know. I'll find out today. Why, any problem?"

"Yes. I don't like it. You could have told me before shaving."

"But I tried having no moustache before. I thought it's okay."

"That was before. Agh! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry. I could have told you before I shaved."

Diane didn't say another word. She don't want to get more upset very early. She closed her laptop and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, she put on her clothes and did her make up. In between her attempt to focus, she can't help but sigh and shrug her shoulders. She still can't believe that Kurt shaved his moustache.

After looking herself at the mirror one last time, she took her coat and bag and headed outside.

She went to the kitchen finding Kurt sipping his coffee.

"Sit down. Let's start our breakfast. Here's your coffee."

Kurt offered her the mug and started removing the covers on their food.

"I don't want to eat. I'm not in the mood."

"But you have to eat. Wait. Is this something to do with me?"

"No. I have to go."

The look on her face still shows the disappointment on her husband. She can't explain if the disappoinment is because he didn't tell her before shaving or that he has no moustache.

To stop herself from saying another word she might regret, she turned around and went out without saying goodbye.

Kurt sigh and decided to put if off for the moment hoping it will be over soon. Shrugging his shoulders, he saw and remembered that she didn't even bring the food he packed for her so he ran after her. Bringing the brown paper bag, he went out and searched for her. He saw her entering her car and tried to get her attention by calling her.

She didn't look back. He doesn't know if she didn't really heard him or she pretended not to hear. But too late now because she already went ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning at her office seemed very long for Diane. It's only mid day but she already feels very tired and hungry.

Looking at her watch, she decided to get an early lunch. She usually eats after 1pm but an 11am lunch is something she needed considering she hadn't had breakfast.

Before heading out, she called her assistant to check on her schedule.

"Marissa, what time is my next appointment today? 3pm right?"

"Why?"

"I'll go out for an early lunch. I'm already hungry."

Her assistant pretended to check her phone for any appointment but actually checking on someone who asked her to hold up Diane until he comes. When she felt that Diane is already waiting for her answer, she slipped out a bit of the plan without really mentioning who is it.

"Actually, someone wants to see you for lunch. He asked me not to say until he comes here."

"He?"

"Ah, yeaaah. But that's the only information I can give."

"Marissa!"

Her assistant tried to cover up for Diane's visitor until she saw him stepping out from the elevator.

"He's here."

Diane turned around to see who is she referring to. The familiar suit and the brown paper bags he's bringing is an enough of a clue of who her visitor is.

Few steps past, he saw Diane and looked at her. Diane met his gaze and waited him to come closer. As he was about only a meter away, she went back to her office where her visitor followed. He closed the door and stood in front of her.

"Diane, I know you're still mad at me for not telling you but I am worried that you haven't eaten anything so I brought you this."

Diane looked at him and then to the bags he is holding. She saw the same bags this morning at their countertop. She didn't bother to ask what's inside it or who is it for because she left and did not care.

"You didn't eat your breakfast and you forgot the food I prepared. It's okay if you don't forgive me yet or talk to me yet but eat this. Please?"

Without saying anything, she grabbed the bags from him. She sat down at the couch and waited him to join her. When he finally sat down, she opened the bags and pulled out the contents one by one. She removed the covers and started eating. She ate the food hungrily one bite after the other until she noticed he is not eating. She caught him looking at her, smiling. Instead of asking him why, she took a roll of her pasta and offered it to him. As he was about to take it into his mouth, she pulled it from him and ate it. He chuckled at her teasing. She rolled another set and offered it again. To make sure he can eat it, he held her hand and took the fork to his mouth. After chewing everything, he kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

Instead of saying a word, she kissed him back.

"I know. I'm sorry too, Kurt. I was just disappointed. I don't know if I was disappointed to you not telling me before you shaved or it's because you no longer have your moustache."

"But I can still grow it."

"Yeah, but that will take some time. I'm used to seeing you like that and . . . and you're more handsome with a moustache."

Kurt turned his back from her and pulled out something from his pocket. He put it on and returned to face her. Seeing him caused her to laugh out loud. Kurt laughed with her until they thought they should stopped.

"So, am I more handsome now? Now that I have my moustache back?"

"Kurt, you are the most handsome person I know . . . with or without a moustache. But of course, I want you with. I'm just not thinking when I acted like that a while ago."

"I promise I won't shave my moustache again. Not without your consent. But promise me too that you won't leave the house without eating especially if I prepared it for you."

"I promise."

"I love you, hon."

"I love you too, hon."

The exchange of promises and declaration of love was soon followed by a long and passionate reconciliation kiss.


End file.
